


Мой врач, мой колдун

by Bukan, Yozhik



Series: Приключения масенькой Ышки: расширенная вселенная [1]
Category: Gintama, Mononoke, Vera Kamsha - Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing к "Ышке", 9-й и 10-й уровни, история отношений Аптекаря и Интриганки, которая здесь обретает своё фэндомное имя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой врач, мой колдун

Недостающая часть истории к «Приключениям масенькой Ышки» – вся правда об отношениях Аптекаря и Интриганки, которую здесь станем называть истинным фэндомным именем – Катарина Ариго. Также и Пламенный, он же принц с лопатой, здесь фигурирует как Котаро – подразумевается Котаро Кацура из «Гинтамы».  
Итак, с пятого уровня Ышка выкинула коварную королеву вместе с будущим ребёнком в неизвестном направлении. И вот первые шаги Интриганки по новому миру…  
* * *  
Катари без сил лежала под деревом, прислушиваясь к ощущениям и больше всего боясь за ребёнка в животе. Только что её сюда швырнуло – опять новый мир, опять изволь начинать всё сначала. Она сама так умела, но, к сожалению, подобной силой обладала не одна она…  
И хорошо хоть облик не сменила. Молода, красива, несчастна и беременна – наверняка найдётся кому пожалеть.  
Если хоть кто-нибудь вообще найдётся.  
Она осторожно осмотрелась. Местность была пустынная, редколесье, полумрак… И холодно. Катари осторожно села, подобрала ноги под платье.  
– Устроимся, – сказала она негромко. Хотела, чтобы услышал ребёнок… Глядишь – и самой помогло бы.  
По крайней мере, на её голос не спешили дикие звери. Или… какой-то шорох всё же послышался. Может, почудилось. Низложенная королева принялась вглядываться в сумерки.  
Вроде человек… Только очень странный, и одет непривычно, в цветастый халат, и узоры какие-то на лице… Впрочем, может, тут все такие, откуда ей знать. Хотя бы, кажется, опасности нету… А уж она опасность обычно чуяла, а теперь – тем более.  
Заговорить, что ли?  
– Добрый вечер, – Катари робко подалась вперёд, – вы не могли бы сказать, что это за место?..  
– Это? Да лес как лес, – загадочный собеседник уселся напротив неё.  
Он был до невозможности невозмутим. Как будто даже пребывал немножко не здесь. Это завораживало, слегка тревожило… и одновременно успокаивало.  
– Значит, тут не опасно?  
– Как везде.  
– Понятно, – Катари поёжилась. – А вы кто?  
– Аптекарь, – показалось, или он как-то странно улыбнулся?  
– О как. А вы загадочный. Но, наверно, в помощи отказывать не будете… – Катари, с её обострённой сейчас чувствительностью, очень нравился исходивший от него аромат то ли лекарственных трав, то ли каких-то благовоний. И уши его острые – нравились. Хоть и странные, но делали его ещё красивее…  
– Если она вам понадобится.  
– Да мне уже… Я… не так здорова, а идти некуда…  
– Вижу.  
– Ох, ну да, вы же медик…  
– В том числе.  
– И не совсем человек? – Катари на всякий случай замерла.  
– Если вам так удобнее.  
– Да мне всё равно, лишь бы хоть кто-нибудь приютил. Тут холодно…  
– Что-нибудь найдем.  
– Благодарю, – она осторожно поднялась на ноги.  
– Не за что.  
И она пошла за ним куда-то. Почему-то абсолютно не боясь – а своему чутью она всегда доверяла. Хотя да, хуже-то уже быть вряд ли могло…  
– Да, я не сказала же… Меня зовут Катарина.  
Он только кивнул.  
Через какое-то время, слегка углубившись в лес, они вышли на довольно милую с виду поляну. И увидели какую-то, даже не очень развалившуюся, хижину. Вроде бы пустующую…  
– Может, сойдёт нам для ночлега? – Катари было не до роскоши, лишь бы крыша над головой. Её всё сильнее знобило…  
– Должно сойти.  
Она пропустила его вперёд. Пусть поглядит, что там.  
– Простите, что я вот так вам в тягость…  
– Ничего, – он огляделся, довольно кивнул. – Проходите.  
– Спасибо.  
Похоже было, что люди ушли отсюда совсем недавно. Да, может, временами и продолжали наведываться… Очаг, посуда, даже запасы еды, пусть и скудные. И постели. А что ещё надо…  
Катари присела на лежанку, ощущая, как жутко, невероятно устала. Надо бы перекусить – ребёнок-то толкается, не хватает ему жизненных сил… Хорошо, что есть чем. Даже не дожидаясь, пока огонь разгорится.  
И вот она потихоньку откусывала от краюшки с кусочком сыра, чувствовала, как прибывают силы и успокаивается малыш – и наблюдала, как возится с огнём новый знакомый. А на это можно было смотреть и смотреть…  
У него всё получалось неторопливо, с какой-то даже особой грацией. Он не был похож ни на одного из мужчин, кого она встречала за свою жизнь… Ну, в общем-то понятно; он же практически подтвердил – не человек.  
Тем вернее, как хотелось думать Катари, он её защитит. Ей становилось всё спокойнее и лучше, и, разомлев в тепле, она сама не заметила, как задремала…  
* * *  
Открыв глаза, бывшая королева какое-то время соображала, где находится. Потом поняла: в тепле и безопасности, и всё ещё не одна. За что была этому странному Аптекарю очень благодарна. И откуда-то знала – ему даже и говорить об этом не надо. Даже если он и не читает мысли – всё равно понимает очень многое, почти всё. Даже страшно немножко. Но довериться больше некому…  
– Доброе утро. Простите… а здесь вообще как-то можно… прибиться к людям? Или не стоит?  
– Здесь – не стоит. Ближе к городу уже можно попробовать.  
– Благодарю. Положение положением, а работать придётся… А ведь я королевой была, – вздохнула она в пространство.  
– Не самая худшая перемена, – загадочно улыбнулся он.  
– Ну… может быть. Я не первый раз попадаю в другой мир, и жить простой жизнью мне тоже доводилось.  
– Вот видите…  
– Ну да. Приспособлюсь как-нибудь… даже несмотря на слабое здоровье.  
– Это-то поправимо.  
– Правда? Я ведь всю жизнь не от того, так от другого маюсь…  
– Конечно, правда. Я с этого живу, мне ли не знать.  
– О… тогда я рада вам довериться.  
– Ну посмотрим, что можно сделать.  
– Спасибо вам.  
– Не за что.  
…Он осматривал её почти не касаясь, будто на расстоянии, будто просвечивая насквозь своими нездешними светло-голубыми глазами… А бояться она как-то и забыла. Расслабилась и даже глаза от удовольствия закрыла. И чуть было снова не задремала.  
А потом… как будто и правда стало легче. Ребёночек спал, не беспокоил…  
– Вы уже что-то сделали, да?  
– Пока ничего серьёзного.  
– Странно. А почувствовала я себя лучше…  
– Это хороший знак.  
– Конечно… – она почти склонилась к нему, выражая безмолвную благодарность. И подумала: если придётся расплачиваться собой – это даже не будет неприятно. Отнюдь.  
Хотя пока вообще речи о плате не заходило. Но Катари очень боялась, что задаром в этом мире не бывает ничего… Как, в общем-то, и везде.  
Ладно, сейчас бы собраться с силами – и перебираться в город.  
…Но когда она смогла – мир встретил её неласково. Беременная белоручка не очень-то годилась в работницы…  
– Ничего не нашла, – пожаловалась она Аптекарю вечером, валясь с ног от усталости. – Сколько ни доказываю, что сильная… Тут бы хорошего человека найти, который бы замуж взял, да где ж его найдёшь…  
– Придёт время – найдётся, – кивал Аптекарь, смешивая травы.  
– Да, наверно… Главное, чтобы до тех пор мы с маленьким с голоду не умерли. Неужели же мне придётся… кому-то подкинуть своё дитя и как-то выплывать самой? Создатель, мне это за то, что я хотела видеть своего ребёнка королём?..  
– Если бы всё всегда было так просто… Знаете, а мне порой нужны помощники.  
– Правда? А я думала, что чужие дети вообще никому не нужны, мне тоже были… не особо… Хотя о чём я, малыш ещё не родился…  
– Пока я даже о вас.  
– Ох, извините, совсем поглупела со всем с этим… Я буду очень стараться!  
– Всё нормально.  
У Катари снова потеплело на сердце, и она чётко ощутила: пока в город можно больше не ходить.  
И это даже радовало.  
* * *  
«Пока можно» быстро перешло в «уже нельзя». Последние недели уже и двигаться-то тяжело было. И хорошо хоть было кому помочь, последить, уберечь от всего… А она и бояться толком не успевала. Устала.  
В конце концов, это не первые её роды, и всё вроде бы нормально… От лишних волнений толку не будет. Есть кому довериться. А он свое дело знает…  
– Будет ваш крестник, – выдыхала Катари, пока ещё могла говорить. – Мы… По гроб жизни…  
И вот тут за окном замаячили глаза. Большие такие и совсем отдельные.  
– Право, не стоит, – он, не оглядываясь, махнул рукой в сторону окна.  
Глаза злобно заморгали и посунулись ближе. Катари, к счастью, их не видела. Не до того было.  
И тогда окно залепило бумагой. Когда кто успел?  
По бумаге снаружи скреблись как будто когтями, но это им не помогало. Даже слышно было еле-еле.  
И вот под такой аккомпанемент Катари родила сына. Кажется, ему первому из всех она сможет быть настоящей матерью, не оставляя на попечение чужих людей или слуг… Может, этого всегда и хотелось…  
Сейчас можно было принять ребёнка из рук того, кто продолжал так ей во всём помогать, и сразу прижать к себе. Остальное всё потом… А пока – ничего уже и не важно.  
Она так и не узнала, что по душу её мальчика приходило некое недоброе существо. И даже если ещё придёт – об этом она тоже не узнает. Ей и так есть за что быть благодарной…  
– Я бы хотела назвать его в честь вас, – она с улыбкой разглядывала сына, он получился тёмненький и очень хорошенький…  
– Но это будет звучать слишком странно, не правда ли?  
– Ну да, вы же не открываете своего имени… А его отца я не очень хочу вспоминать, он был неплохим человеком, но история вышла не из лучших. Значит, надо что-то похожее на моё имя и не странное для здешних мест.  
– Да, так будет лучше всего.  
Вот так мальчик и стал Котаро. И, пожалуй, первые годы жизни ему так и предстояло прожить в лесу… И не то, чтобы это было так уж плохо… Просто – когда-нибудь придётся жить и с людьми. Тем более, народ отсюда массово подаётся за границу, и часто лес превращается в проходной двор. А значит – и им есть куда направиться.  
* * *  
Чем дальше – тем больше становилось у Катари знакомых. Поток ищущих лучшей доли тянул её тоже за границу, и это, наверно, было правильно. Только вот…  
– Вы ведь привыкли странствовать, а из-за нас с маленьким осели здесь. А ещё все думают… ну, что мы вместе, – она даже непритворно покраснела, говоря это, и задумалась: а довольна ли она тем, что это не так…  
– Ну, думать людям никто не запретит.  
– Это само собой. Просто… быть может, я вас стесняю, и мне пора вас отпустить? Ради вас…  
– Не беспокойтесь.  
– Ну ладно… Клиентура у вас, конечно, немаленькая, да и я чем могу помогаю, и меня-то всё устраивает…  
– А я всё равно от своего дела никуда не уйду.  
– То есть вам всё равно, где им заниматься?  
– Вроде того, я всё равно никуда не денусь.  
И вот тут она заплакала. Просто потому, что не знала, что ей делать. Ребёнку нужен отец – у него он, в общем-то, есть. И не стоит никуда убегать – даже если она не понимает, что нужно ей самой.  
И не сразу заметила, как её осторожно обняли.  
Сначала почуяла знакомый аромат, потом уже уткнулась Аптекарю в грудь и расплакалась ещё пуще… Почему-то знала – можно не стесняться. У неё никого не было ближе. Никогда. Вот только знать бы точно: нужна она ему или наоборот в тягость… Хотя не похож он был на того, кто станет притворяться. И делать какие-то жесты из жалости… А значит, ей стоит остаться с ним, а там будь что будет. Мало ли.  
И так они стояли обнявшись, пока малыш Котаро не захныкал, зовя маму. Только Катари уже знала: всё равно будет продолжение…  
* * *  
Поздно вечером Катари сидела у постельки сына. Он уже уснул, а она еще сидела. Ждала. То ли возможности отблагодарить, то ли… исполнить собственное желание. И скорее всё-таки второе. Хотя сознаваться в этом… а почему бы и нет? Только не словами. Если он сообразит прийти – то поймёт и её чувства. А он вообще много что понимает без слов…  
Пришёл. Неслышно сел рядом. И Катари осторожно взяла его за руку. И поняла, что и сейчас можно ничего и не говорить. Просто посмотреть в его глубокие нездешние глаза – и оторваться от земли. И ни о чём не думать.  
Она даже не слишком удивилась тому, как изменился облик Аптекаря, стоило ему начать её ласкать. Это было завораживающе красиво… И совсем не страшно.  
А потом стало можно целовать золотые узоры на его потемневшей коже… Да и вообще – можно всё. Что уж скрывать – хотелось же… Может быть, за всю жизнь – в первый раз так искренне. И не только телом… И это главное.  
…Потом они лежали рядом, и Катари смотрела, как её возлюбленный возвращается к обычному облику. И надеялась, что это не отчуждение…  
– Я дурная женщина. Я не могу обещать, что не пойду замуж по расчёту… за кого-то, кого ещё и не знаю.  
– Обещать вообще опасно.  
– Тогда и не стоит, – а в душе она сейчас надеялась, что сможет прожить с ним всю жизнь. И даже если всё же опять станет королевой или что-то вроде – всё равно будет бегать к нему. Если он на такое согласится…  
Сейчас верилось, что – да.  
* * *  
Все те, кто стремился за лучшей жизнью, через лесное пограничье, а потом и к морю, – все они знали и любили Катарину. Из неё получилась прекрасная помощница Аптекаря – не обладавшая его удивительными способностями, зато умевшая для каждого находить доброе слово. Иногда одного этого оказывалось достаточно, чтобы человеку захотелось жить… Никто, правда, не догадывался, что Катари всё это стоило изрядного напряжения душевных сил – искренне любить всех людей ей дано не было. Но участие она проявляла везде и всюду – и тому же учила своего сына Котаро.  
Так она стала добрым ангелом эмигрантов – на фоне отстранённого, загадочного Аптекаря это было ещё заметнее, хотя делал он больше. И Котаро тоже учился многому у того, кого не мог не считать своим отцом…  
И когда они наконец прибыли за море, то все знали, что Катари их защитит. И ещё не минул первый год на новой земле, а она уже сделала так, что её выбрал и долго завоёвывал король – и никто не осудил её за это. Все знали – она это сделала ради их землячества и ради сына…  
Сама она считала, что здешний король куда хуже прежнего её супруга, отца Чернокрылого принца, – но нынешнийбыл хотя бы не злым. И любил её, и слушался, и, конечно, не сделал бы Котаро наследником – но готов был дать ему какое возможно положение. И его отцу тоже – если бы Аптекарь не предпочёл выбрать странствия и независимость.  
Впрочем, когда его помощь была нужна Котаро – он всегда оказывался поблизости. И когда его хотела видеть Катари – тоже.  
В этот раз ей очень, очень не хотелось снова беременеть. Только не получилось – к вящей радости короля. Катари могла бы попросить у Аптекаря любые средства – но не рискнула, не смогла…  
Сначала родилась девочка – и это давало Котаро некоторые надежды на трон. Хотя сам он, надо сказать, вовсе туда и не рвался – как в детстве, так и потом, и только обрадовался, когда у него появился ещё маленький брат. Катари только и оставалось, что любить всех трёх детей одинаково – вот это всё-таки было нетрудно.  
И только очень проницательные люди и в очень редкие моменты могли бы заметить в глазах наследника престола вертикальные зрачки и странный, нездешний блеск.

  
 _Задумано: июнь 2011  
Записано: август 2011  
Окончательная вычитка: январь 2012_


End file.
